The Girl from Nowhere
by woodpeltmeow-meow cat
Summary: L and Light wouldn't have realized that they loved each other if it wasn't for a girl who appeared out of nowhere. But... was it for better or for worse? starting before Light is caged. Misa doesn't exist(well she is the second Kira but she doesn't know Light). Light x L, will contain L's real name.
1. prologue

**The Girl from Nowhere: Prologue**

 _It must be hard, suddenly finding yourself in a strange place that you have never planned to be. So perhaps that is why Light Yagami decided to befriend the girl, who seemed to come from nowhere, just appeared. But what he didn't know, was that doing so would change his destiny, his life, and the entire course of time._

"Hello?" Light Yagami was just walking home, when he heard this voice.

"Can somebody tell me where I am?" it said.

Curiously he looked around. He saw a girl, who couldn't have been much older than Sayu. She seemed to notice him too, because she walked up to him and said "where am I?"

"You're in Tokyo. Are you lost or something?"

"No I am joking. Of course I'm lost! What's the date?"

"March 24th …" to this the girl gestured in a way that said 'keep going' "2004…"

"Hmm… ok that's not good." She mumbled.

"Wha- what's not good?" Light asked

"I am not supposed to be here… You look familiar. Yeah, what's your name?"

"Light Yagami, I haven't seen you before."

"OH! Of course! Spelled Moon, right?"

"How did you-?"

"I am from a future where you and most everyone around you is famous."

"The future? You must be joking!"

"Not THE future, a future."

"Whatever, if you're from the future how'd you get here?"

"A demon"

"What? What do you mean 'a demon'!?"

"Don't be like that. After all Ryuk is a Shinigami. As of right now, I can't get back. By the way my name is Katrina Frederickson, and before you get out that piece of the Death Note and kill me in some way, I am on your side but I can't tell you what's going to happen either, but at least I won't go telling L that your Kira and that miss Amanne is the second Kira, and I should probably stop talking now in case someone is following you." Light looked positively dazed by the sudden spout of information.

"Do you need a place to stay? I just realized that you probably don't have any place to stay"

"Yes. I think that's pretty obvious."

"You could stay at my place."

"Thanks."

XxxXXxxxxXXxXXXX

"Mom, this is Katrina Frederickson, she needs a place to stay for a while and I was wondering if she could stay with us?"

"Hmm… alright, but only for a while!"

"Thanks Mom" Light said.

"She stays in your room until we get the guest room ready, Light!" Sayu said.

"Mind your manners Sayu!" said Mrs. Yagami

 **A/N: hey guys! So the summary doesn't really say this, but Katrina Frederickson IS the same as the one is my Kuroshitsuji fanfic Katrina's Contract. Granted Kuroshitsuji and Death Note aren't the most compatible, but basically the Shinigami are the same as Death Note and the demons are like Kuroshitsuji. it wasn't really said in cannon, but I believe that Death Note does take place in Tokyo. Anyway hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter One

**The Girl From Nowhere: Chapter one**

 **A/N: to make things more interesting I'm going to include POV's so we can still have those scenes where we know what characters are thinking… also I'll include a POV called 3** **rd** **person to follow around whoever is convenient and blah blah blah…**

Light's POV

Katrina walked into my room, leaving me to follow her.

' _God, she even knows where my room is? Remind me why I trust this kid? I shouldn't have let her stay… No, she knows so much, if I hadn't she might have gone to L. I'll let her stay for long enough to see if she's useful. If not, I can kill her'_

"Don't look at me like that. Remember you can trust me." She said with fake sweet smile.

 _'_ _Can she read my thoughts or something?!'_

"You know from here on I don't actually know what will happen here, as my presence isn't supposed to happen."

"Hmp. You sound like Ryuzaki." Light said, obviously annoyed.

"Seeing as he is the world's greatest detective, I will go ahead and take that as a compliment."

"My statement still stands."

"Thank you!"

"Whatever."

"That was a lousy comeback. HA! We sound like an old married couple or something!"

 _'_ _What?!'_ Out loud he said; "As if! And besides I alread-. " Light stopped abruptly, realizing what he had been about to say. But it had felt so… natural to be telling this random girl his secret. But why had he even started to say _THAT_ of all things?

"What was that Light?" Katrina said in a manner that seemed like a tease. "You already what?"

 _'_ _Crap! But… she's from the future… she could help me figure out what to do… but she said she doesn't know… I don't know' Light_ shook his head and scoffed at his own indecision. Deciding it was worth a shot, he took a deep breath as though he were about to plunge into ice cold water and blurted, "IthinkIaminlovewithRyuzaki!"

Katrina blinked, then said "what was that?"

Light bit the inside of his bottom lip and repeated more slowly, "I think I am in love with Ryuzaki…"

The girl standing in front of him smirked in such a way that made even the normally well behaved light wish that she wasn't his guest so that he could punch her. Hard.

Katrina's POV

"Looks like this will be more interesting than I thought." She thought for a moment then said, "I have a plan. If you can get me into the Kira Task Force, there is a 65% chance that it will end up with you and Ryuzaki getting together."

"You really sound like Ryuzaki now… Fine. But only because I don't have any better ideas."

Katrina smiled "well that seems like a strange, yet big, compliment to say the least."

Light made a funny face, and completed the look with a blush.

 _'_ _Yes'_ she decided _'this will be_ _very_ _interesting'_


	3. Chapter Two

**The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Two**

3rd person

"Anyway, just how am I supposed to get Ryuzaki to let you on the Kira Task Force?" Light said.

"Good question, I am a detective. Well, at least in the future I came from I am. The rest you can find out." Katrina replied.

"You're about as helpful as Ryuk."

"Sure, Light."

L's POV

"So you wanted to talk to me Light?" L said

"A good friend of mine wanted to join the Task Force… she told me that she is willing to die…" he said

' _Sounds like an elaborate lie…'_ "Tell me, how long have you known this friend?"

"umm…" his eyes flickered down and then he looked at a spot near the ceiling on the wall, "it must have been…" for a moment L had the flicker, almost ghost of the thought _'Light is so…'_ his thoughts trailed to ' _so what? Cute? No way...'_ then he pulled himself back to the present, mentally scolding himself for not focusing on the task at hand. "Four months." ' _What had that been an answer to? Oh yeah.'_

"That's not really enough for me right now." L said simply.

"Oh, I almost forgot, she was a detective where she came from…" he couldn't place it but something about that sentence made L's thoughts stop momentarily. He blinked it away and said, "A detective…"

"Yes! She was. Could you please think about it Ryuzaki?" L gave Light a calculating glance.

He chanced annoying Light and said, "You seem very eager for her to be on the task force."

Light opened his mouth slightly and his eyes flickered around. When he looked back at L he said, "Well she's been bugging me about it for a while, and if she gets on the task force she might stop…" as he said this he ran his fingers through some of his hair, something that L could honestly say that he had never seen Light Yagami do before.

It was obvious to L that this was all just an elaborate lie, for some reason he said "Fine" Light blinked. "I'll meet this friend of yours."

"Thanks Ryuzaki! I think she'll be glad."

"Yes, they will be glad." His normally monotone voice quivered slightly.

After a short silence Light got up and said "Well I… should get home now…" Light walked quickly out the door.

 _'_ _What just happened? He clearly stated that his friend was a female. Logically I should have used the pronoun 'she' as well…. So why didn't I?'_ L sat there staring at the door for some time feeling confused and… jealous?

Light's POV

' _What. The. Hell?'_ Light had run a few blocks away before stopping and putting his face in his hands. _'Why didn't L say 'she'? Did I mispronounce it so that he couldn't tell whether I said 'she' or 'he'? No… could it be that he was jealous?'_

"You sure are deep in thought." Ryuk commented

"Shut up."

 **A/N: don't worry it will get better!**


	4. Chapter Three

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter three**

Katrina's POV

After a long consideration L finally had allowed Katrina on the Kira Task Force. It didn't take much to see small things pointing to L being interested in Light. But it would be easier when Light was actually there.

On the first day Katrina and Light walked to the Task Force HQ (which one I leave to you, dear reader).

"How did you even convince Ryuzaki to let you on the task force?" Light asked incredulously.

Katrina simply shrugged.

"What are you planning to do?"  
"Observe."

"What? If that's all why don't I just do it?! I mean it was hard to convince Ryuzaki to even consider letting you on! Why go through that just to 'observe'?!"

Katrina blinked. "You sure are full of questions, aren't you? I have to observe because you, my friend, are the one in love, therefor your judgement is clouded. Anything else to ask Yagami-san?" (Equivalent to Mr. Yagami in English. Before you ask, No I am not Japanese.)

Light frowned, and shook his head, looking confused at her use of a honorific, as she didn't normally speak like that.

They took two seemingly random seats, although it was in a spot where Katrina could see L clearly.

"Who's that?" Matsuda asked

"She's a friend of mine." Light answered quickly. As he said this Katrina noticed L's eyes flicker toward the two. She smirked.

Sometimes L would glance towards Light. It seemed to be subconscious, but that would further prove his interest in Light. Katrina didn't know why Light hadn't noticed the signs that L liked him. Maybe he had but brushed it off as him imagining it in a form of wishful thinking, like she had with her first boyfriend. (Lol Katrina is based on me… yes that happened.)

* * *

L's POV

L's mind wandered as he stared at a few photographs and a sheet of paper, which he had skimmed earlier (it wasn't useful), past the point of actually seeing them. _'_ _Light is kinda cute when he is focused…. That's an understatement….he's_ _damn_ _hot…. What the hell? Really? But he's Kira! That doesn't change that he's so hot…'_ L scoffed at himself. _'_ _Well that doesn't happen to me a lot…'_ he glanced at Light. _'_ _At least… his personality is worth it…. But he can't possibly be interested in me… he has never shown any signs of being_ _this_ _way… in fact he's never showed much sign of loving_ _at all_ _….'_ He sighed softly, _'_ _how on earth am I going to deal with this?'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! And for the skipping around… Also by leaving the decision of witch HQ to you, I think it will make it easier for us all (including me!), by doing that those of us reading can bend the surroundings of each scene (I have trouble deciding where they are and keeping it there O.O). So to be clear about it L is basically (for lack of wanting to look up a better word) gay, and Light is mostly asexual (meaning if you must know not normally attracted to any gender), with the obvious exception of L. just wanted to say that before anyone asks ^^**

 **Kthxbye!**


	5. Chapter four

**The girl from nowhere: chapter four**

Katrina's POV

The second day at the task force L, Light, and Katrina were the last ones there. This seemed to be making Light nervous. About ten minutes after the last person had left he had gotten up and walked out, muttering something about needing a bathroom. Katrina thought this was a convenient time to talk to L.

"Ryuzaki?" she asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You are in love with Light, right?" she got right to the point.

He tensed noticeably, and spun his chair to face her. "And if I am?"

She smirked at him. "It was really just a guess. And you just confirmed it for me."

"Fine, I am. What about it?"

"I can't tell you much, but I can say that you should tell him. You'll get good results."

He didn't say anything, and Katrina could tell that he was processing what I had said. Even the world's greatest mind can have trouble processing love…

Light's POV

The next day as the task force was working, Light was finding it hard to focus. He could tell that L was looking at him sometimes. It made him really nervous. Light chanced a look at the older detective, who was staring at him. When L saw him looking he quickly went back to staring at his computer screen.

L's POV

L couldn't focus. At all. All day he was either spacing out or stealing glances at Light. He just couldn't help it after what Katrina had said the other day. Speaking of Katrina, just who was that girl? She just kind of appeared! When they had the cameras in Light's house he had never once seen her. She was suspicious. Maybe she used Light to get to him. She could be Kira.

The detective didn't even notice when people started to leave. But as his eyes flickered to Light, he suddenly became aware that they were the only ones in the room. _'Okay… now or never'_

"Light?" he asked a hint of tentativety in his voice.

"Y…. yeah?" he sounded almost as nervous as L felt.

"I have to tell you something…"

Light walked over to where L was standing in the middle of the room. "What is it Ryuzaki?"

"I… I love you."

Light's eyes went wide and he shifted into a tense position.

"I'm sorry… I just thought you should kn-, " He was cut off by light's lips crashing against his own. L was shocked for a second and then he kissed back. He felt the pure bliss of the first time kissing the one you love sweep through him.

When they pulled away from each other, light caught his breath and said, "You have no freaking idea how long I have wanted to do that!"

L smirked and said, "How long you have?! You're not alone!"

Light suppressed a laugh and said, "So… what does this make us then?" and all of the previous awkwardness rushed back in.

"Um…" He thought for a moment and then reached the conclusion, "Who cares! It's not as if everything needs a label!"

"And that's one of the reasons I love you." L smiled and looked around.

Then he kissed Light on the cheek and whispered something that made Light smile and ask "Really?"

The older man nodded and grinned. Light opened the door and Katrina stumbled backwards, looking very surprised.

"How long have you been there?!" Light asked her, more amused than anything else.

"She's been there for just over 8 minutes" L answered for her, a Cheshire grin spread across his face.

L could hardly believe what had just happened. Everything was perfect…. For the moment….

Light's POV

Light was, you could say ecstatic. He was overwhelmed by all that was running extremely fast in his head. He almost forgot about being Kira. Almost.

 **A/N: hey guys! I told you it would get better! I had to skip around** **a lot** **though hope you don't mind. luv you reader-san! ( i have a thing for japan)**


	6. Chapter five

**The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Five**

 **A/N: hey! Wow. This chapter is… kind of everywhere. So fluff, plot development and OOC characters galore! I don't even know where Katrina is in this chapter. So if updates get slow, it's because I discovered Fullmetal Alchemist. Yep. I'm slow. What about it? Ok back on track, you can read the story now.**

L's POV

Light was the first to arrive the next day, witch L was glad for. The older detective felt Light wrap his arms around him.

"What are you looking at?" asked the teen.

L turned slightly to face him. "At the moment? You. Before that? A useless piece of information."

"Well, what makes it useless love?"

L smiled at the cute nickname, then his mind registered the question. "Uh… well… I…"

Light frowned and looked at it.

"It's really… I don't… you can't…" for some reason he couldn't form a full sentence.

"I-It's fine. You shouldn't ignore a lead. Use your head. I could be Kira trying to get you to let your guard down."

"I…" _'That's not a sentence! Make sense!'_ the older detective was mentally hitting himself. "Kira wouldn't say that…"

"Who knows?! Maybe he would! Reverse psychology is endless!"

"I didn't mean…" he felt so helpless….

"I'm sorry…" but the teen wouldn't look up.

The day went by slowly. Not much really happened. L went through some new files, and he would immediately disregard them if they pointed to Light. He wondered vaguely if anyone would notice, but he kept going like that.

It's curious, isn't it, how love can entirely change a person's ways? This was very true to L.

As everyone else started leaving, L was trying to think of what to say to Light. When everybody else was gone and it was just the two of them, he stood up and went over to Light.

"Light?"

"Yes…" he looked around "what is it love?"

L let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Light tried to stand up, but the older man attacked him with a hug, successfully pushing him back down.

"I love you." Said the teen.

"I love you too."

They hugged for a long time, but then L felt wet warmth on his shoulder.

"L-Light?" he looked at Light. He was crying…. "Why are you crying?"

Light just shook his head. L frowned and kissed the teen. He could taste the salt.

A while later L said "I want to tell you my real name."

"w-what?"

"I don't want to hide it from you."

"Uh…"

"It is-" he was cut off by Light kissing him, rather forcefully.

When light pulled away, he asked, "why…"

"Don't. Just don't."

"Why…. I don't…" for the second time that day L couldn't form a sentence. He took a breath and said "sometimes I don't have a clue what you're saying. That's good. I need someone that can match me."

"I… could say the same." Light finished in a small smile.

The older man kissed him, and light was immediately kissing back. This was better than anything that L had ever felt. It was meant to be. True love.


	7. Chapter six

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter six**

L's POV

L was curled up on a chair, staring out the window.

 _'_ _Light can't be Kira. I refuse to believe it. But if I just keep destroying the evidence somebody is bound to notice. Watari has already noticed, I can tell that he has. I have a lot of control over these people, if I have to I can force someone out. No. I am being irrational. But what can I do?' he thought for a moment 'ah! That's it! I won't let Light be taken away from me.'_

Light's POV

Light Yagami was going to be god of the new world. The teen didn't want that anymore. The killings seemed... the wrong way of doing things. Who was this teen aged boy who fell so hard for the world's greatest detective?

Said teen was brought back to the present as he heard aforementioned detective say "Kira is Idle. We can take advantage of this to collect our thoughts and plan our next move."

L let everyone else speak first. After a particularly stupid theory was tossed about by Matsuda, he said "yes well, it's not impossible" _'was he even listening? I- Kira would never do that!'_ L paused and continued to say "Mr. Yagami, I think you in particular will find this interesting. The amount of evidence pointing to Light being Kira has dropped drastically. This is not only current. In some of the older killings too, there was little to no evidence that he is Kira." Light's eyes widened. This wasn't true… "The possibility of light being Kira has dropped to just under one percent. It wouldn't be humane to continue investigating him."

"So I guess that means we're back to square one then." Matsuda said glumly.

"No, not necessarily." Said L "Tell me Matsuda, who do you think is the most likely to be Kira? Think, who do we know the least about?"

Matsuda turned to look at Katrina.

"Yes. From now on Miss Katrina shall be our prime suspect. She and I will be together 24/7."

Light felt awful. L didn't want to suspect him, so he was going all out to suspect someone else. But Light Yagami was Kira!

Katrina's POV

 _'_ _Greeeat. Just great. Just when I figured out how to return home too.'_ She jingled the chain that connected her and L. _'it's interesting that this came into play so early on.'_

L's POV

When Light and Katrina and L were the only ones left Light came up to him and said "I need to talk to you."

"What is it Light?"

"You… know I love you right?"

"Of course I do! Where is this coming from?" L stood up and pressed his lips against Light's. The younger detective pulled away, though he had his hands on L's shoulders. "Light?"

The teen bit his lip and said "I, uh, am telling you this because I love you… and I want to be honest with you. I… am Kira. That's why I didn't let you tell me your name. I didn't want that power over you."

 _'_ _No. no!'_ "NO!"

"Love I… I don't want this anymore! It's the wrong way of doing things! I see that now! If I just stop then maybe they'll give up!"

L was on his knees, crying. "This is why! Why I can't have love! They all just get taken away from me! I thought that maybe I could finally have someone!"

 **A/N: GOD! I could barely find a good place to end this chapter! Anywho, here's where things get messy. If you don't like** **tragedy** **please leave, or if you don't please be warned that you might not want to read these coming chapters if you don't want to be sad and distract those around you. Thank you for your time, and you may now move along.**


	8. Chapter seven

The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter seven

Light's POV

Light could see the difference in L starting the day after his confession. He would cling to Light much more than usual, and kissed him forcefully. The older detective wouldn't pay any attention when Light tried to get away, and Light had to constantly remind L that this behavior couldn't carry over to when they were in the presence of the task force.

"Love, please this isn't you." Light had had enough of it after four days of the clingy behavior.

L suddenly looked as if he were about to cry and whined, "I just… I can't help it! If you were taken from me I'd want to at least have loved you as much as you deserved!" He fell to his knees, the chain on his wrist jingling.

"Look, I'm still here! You freaking run this investigation! Keep feeding them false information like you did the other day and I'll be completely cleared in no time!" he paused "And anyway, I don't deserve this much love. I'm a killer."

"But you've changed! You aren't just Kira!" L was staring up at Light, tears in his eyes. "You're smart and kind, you're amazing and I love you!"

Light let out a breath and said "I love you too." Then in an attempt to stop the older detective from crying so much, he said "and, what happened to the way you sit?"

L let out a broken laugh and changed position. But Light wouldn't have that either. He picked up L bridal style (witch was pretty easy), causing him to say "Hey!" And squirm around.

Another voice suddenly penetrated their little peaceful bubble, Katrina "did you two forget I'm here?"

They looked at her then each other, and laughed. "Well, it's not as if you were doing anything." L said.

"He's right, you know" Light commented.

Oh, if looks could kill, the glare that Katrina sent them would. But instead they laughed more. He put down the older detective and kissed him.

"It'll be alright."

"Kay" L said, he sounded content.

 **A/N: BLEH! Stupid filler chapter! It's what I felt like writing yesterday, and I started it and didn't want to abandon it. Don't think this story has good pacing. It's all really fast in my opinion, I think it needs some filler chapters. Blah blah. I'm going elsewhere now. Honestly I have the next chapter all planned out already. I really thought a lot about the chapters in the second half of this story. Ok, goodbye. You may now move along ^^**


	9. Chapter eight

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter eight**

L's POV

 _'_ _If Light got the death penalty I would never forgive myself. I think…. There is one way. One way to make sure that he is safe. He won't die on my watch.'_

Katrina's POV

First thing in the morning, L did something weird.

He dragged us over to Watari, and said bluntly "Key. Now."

The elder frowned and hesitated, but L growled at him. Katrina raised an eyebrow at him as Watari gave him the key. He unlocked the chain connecting the two.

"Well, I'm leaving! I was only here for a while anyway." Katrina said.

"Fine I don't care what you do."

Light's POV

Light got to HQ first, as per usual. L seemed absorbed in work, so he sat down and tried to focus. Then a wad of paper landed next to him. He unfolded it and read it. "I'm sorry!" it read, underlined three times, in quick handwriting. _'Hmm?'_

Light tore a piece off and wrote "What for?" he threw it at L. soon it was returned with a cryptic note "я ∂яσσ нʓɛʌ вℓғ ʋιℓи ωʌʓɢƨ. Я ∂яσσ тℓ ям вℓғι κσʓϰʌ. Я σℓɛʌ вℓғ. я ʓи нℓιιB "(I will save you from death. I will go for you. I love you I am sorry.)

"What the?" Light said out loud. He had no idea what it said.

* * *

When everyone was there L said, "I suppose by now you are all wondering why I am no longer chained to Miss Katrina."

There was collective nodding and 'yes'-es.

"It is no longer necessary. That is because…" he paused. "I am Kira."

Light's eyes widened.

"I used the name 'L' for a perfect alibi. I lead you away from me. Although I do realize that what I did was wrong, I don't expect any pardon because of it."

"Right. Matsuda, Aizawa. Take him. Be careful." Said the commanding voice of Light's father.

Light's brain caught up. _'Stop them…'_ it told him. "No…" he murmured.

He ran to try to grab L but Matsuda blocked him.

"Don't Light. He is dangerous."

"No he's not!" Light shouted.

Light struggled to save his love, but the two older officers were gone in a blink.

He felt like he was about to cry, but Light said "I'm going home." And bolted out the door.

He ran home, tears falling all the way. Light bolted upstairs. Sayu peered out of her room and asked "are you ok?"

"SHUT UP!" Light yelled, grasping for somebody to be angry at. The teen slammed his door shut and threw himself on his bed

 _'_ _No…'_

 **A/N: you guys better be freaking happy with this chapter! I wrote half of it in class! If I get off to a bad start it's going to be in everything except writing! ^^ wow! Sorry for the wait tho '^^**


	10. Chapter Nine

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter nine**

Light's POV

Light was laying in his bed staring at the ceiling. Tears stained his cheeks and his hair was going everywhere. He rolled over onto his side, cocooning himself in his blankets. As the thought of L came into his mind again, he let out a muffled sob.

Then there was a knock on his door. He figured it was either his mom or Sayu and that they would go away soon. But they knocked again.

"What!?" he yelled annoyed, but his voice was choked.

"Light sweetie, are you ok?" came his mother's sweet voice.

"No!" he yipped without thinking.

"Do you want to talk?"

A muffled sob was all the answer she needed to decide "I'm coming in now."  
She opened the door and seemed almost surprised at her son, then came and pulled his desk chair up near his bed.

For a while Light just cried. 'I can't tell her the full story.'

"He's not guilty. Of anything. They think he's Kira, but he's not!"

"Who?"

Light choked on his tears again, trying to think of how much he could say. "Ryuzaki."

Light's mom nodded him on. "He's, uh… from my school… and I…" Light paused here, wondering how his patient mother would react. "I love him…"

Sachiko nodded and looked faintly surprised. Light had been crying for so long that his tears had dried up, and the teen was just sobbing.

"Please don't tell dad. I'm not ready."

"Of course sweetie. I think you should do that on your own time."

"Thanks mom." Light gave a weak smile. He heard his mom leave the room soon.

* * *

He was kissing L. suddenly the older detective pulled away and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around him. Light dropped everything, producing a metallic clang, and bent down near the man. "I suppose I won't need to do anything." He walked away, stepping around the knife. Then it happened again, only this time Light was the one who killed L. Then again, this time what he didn't need was the Death Note. A fourth time, he had somehow written L's real name in the Death Note. A new situation, he watched L jump off the top of a building. He watched his love be stabbed, shot, hung, chocked, starved, die of thirst, and then, in yet another situation, he was executed under charges of being Kira….

* * *

"NOO!" Light awoke with a start, Screaming, sweating, and crying. He was twisted in his sheets and his hair was sticking to his face, but he know what he had to do. He had a plan, and he would save his love no matter what!

 **A/N: OOH! What do you think Light will do? Bleh. I don't know where this chapter came from. It just kind of happened. It wasn't planned, but I like it. If you can't tell, I like tragic enemy x enemy stories. Or that's what I like to write, at least. I read plenty of happy ones too. But enough about me, I hope you enjoyed and aren't too annoyed by me with these notes. Thank you for your time reader-san! You may now move along. ^^**

 **~woody**


	11. Chapter ten

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter ten**

3rd person

"What!?" said Matsuda asked.

Light repeated himself patiently, but determinedly, as everyone on the Task Force stared at him.

"I suppose, if you really think so, we can't stop you from trying." Soriciro said.

* * *

Light clutched the Death Note in one hand, a pencil in the other. His eyes darted back and forth, left to right, _cell to cell._ A prisoner scheduled for execution today. A man he could use to prove he was Kira, and L was not.

"Here we are." Said the guard who was escorting them around.

Nobody spoke as Light opened the Death Note. His hand shook slightly as he wrote the last name he would ever write in his Death note. The man died in 40 seconds. The Death Note never fails.

L's POV

L looked up as he heard the guard approaching. 'LIGHT!' he instantly stood up. Then, he saw the handcuffs that Light was bound by. The detective understood. As the door to the cell opened, Light burst away from the others and ran to L. The older man hugged him.

Light took a breath and whispered those four words. The ones L wished he had said when they were somewhere else, like a romantic park, under a full moon. "Will you marry me?"

"Wha… but…"

"Just answer the question." Light whispered gently.

"Y- Yes."

And with that Light stepped past him, into the cell.

L didn't even completely register what had happened until they were back at HQ. He ran upstairs to his floor and threw himself on the couch, crying.

* * *

Well, he must have cried himself to sleep or something, because when he woke up he felt choked and hungry, yet he didn't feel like eating cake. He had a headache. What time was it? Why had he been crying? For a moment he didn't remember. He didn't _want_ to remember. Then the unwelcome memories came. He cried more. He whimpered at nothing in particular.

After a while he managed to calm himself and get his thoughts together. It was about 16:50. (4:50 PM) L nibbled on his thumb for a moment, not sure what to do. His Light was gone. He couldn't save him anymore. He had lost.

 _"_ _Will you marry me?" "Yes."_ Words much better over flowers and below a beautiful moon. A bittersweet proposal.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter eleven**

3rd person

L had managed to make himself look like he hadn't been crying, and went to see what the rest of the task force was doing. Matsuda and Soriciro were still there.

"You both may go if you would like. I won't need much help from now on." L said, surprised at how calm his voice was.

"Ok then. You coming Chief?" Matsuda said.

"No, I'd rather stay here." He answered.

After Matsuda left, L half-heartedly picked up a piece of paper, stared at it for a moment, then put it back down.

"Ryuzaki, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you do what you did?"

"What are you talking about? I can't read minds" L deadpanned.

"Why did you say that you were Kira?"

The detective froze. He thought for a moment, then said "the single most complicated thing in the world, is also so simply described with one word. Love" he paused, judging how Soriciro reacted.

"I suppose, in a different situation, I might be mad at Light. But now I just wish he wasn't Kira, so he could live."

"I tried to save Light. When he fell in love with me, he realized that what he did was wrong. But I lost. I can't save him anymore. He's going to…" L bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying not to cry. He finally gave up and let his tears fall. He was crying so hard that he didn't notice Watari enter the room. 5 minutes later, he finally stopped crying

"Do you feel better now?" Watari asked

L nodded "yes, I'm fine now. I'm sorry for…" he trailed off, biting his lip again, and his gaze dropped. He was trembling slightly. Crying again, he forgot formalities, and ran to Watari. A while later, he stopped again. For a few moments he said nothing, then said "I'm…" he didn't try to stop this time. More crying, when he stopped, Watari repeated his question from earlier. "Y-… no." he cried more, but not enough to prevent him from apologizing to Soriciro, and going upstairs.

Watari said "thank you."

"For what?" asked Soriciro, puzzled.

"He needed that. A reminder that it's ok to be sad. It's the first step to accepting his loss." And with that, he followed L upstairs.

 **A/N: wise words… but poor L! This is one scene I knew I would have from the beginning! That is the main reason it is 3** **rd** **person. Hope you enjoyed Reader-san! You may now look away. ^^**

 **~woody**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Twelve**

Warning: excessive cursing

L's POV

'Light is going to die...'

"Ryuzaki?" Soriciro's voice penetrated L's thoughts.

"Hm?" The detective was confused for a moment.

"Are you listening?"

"Oh... No, sorry."

Soriciro sighed as L chewed his thumb. "You were thinking about Light weren't you?"

He said nothing, but nodded.

As Light's execution date loomed nearer, L still had a tiny sliver of hope. Maybe, if he just... But he had no ideas that had more than a one percent chance to work. The detective was becoming less and less stable with every passing day. He would cry and curl up on his couch for hours doing nothing.

* * *

On the day of Light's execution, L lay on his couch and cried softly into a pillow. He was prepared to stay that way the entire day, until Watari said, "you should watch. Otherwise you will never accept his death. "

L glanced at Watari, and knew by the look on the elders' face knew that there was no getting out of this.

When it was time, L hesitantly sat at his computer, which was showing the execution room.

Light seemed to be aware of the camera, as he kept glancing at it. L wimped as everything was checked and prepared to kill his beloved Light.

The insomniac forced himself not to look away the whole time. Then he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when Light looked directly at the camera and gave a small smile before his head dropped. He was gone.

He stared for a moment, before standing up and shouting "you. You fucker! Why the hell did you make me fucking watch that!? I hate you! You dick!"

He hit Watari repeatedly, but he was blinded, and didn't remember how to fight correctly. Watari simply picked up the younger man and started up the stairs.

"Hey! You fucking bitch! Put me fucking down! Fuck you! Bitch, put me down! I hate you!"

Watari carried L into his room and set him down on the bed.

"Fuck you! You think I want to fucking sleep!? Like hell I'll fucking sleep right now you dick! Fuck you! Bitch!"

But he couldn't stay awake for long. But even after he fell into a dreamless sleep, one question still lingered. 'What now?'

* * *

3rd person

Two days later, Soriciro came to HQ.

"The case is closed. There are no loose ends. You have no reason to be here." L said formally. His eyes were covered by his hair.

"I wanted to ask you. We are holding a privet funeral for Light in two days. Would you like to come?"

"No. I was indeed in love with Light, but a privet funeral is a family affair."

If you change your mind, here." Soriciro handed him a piece of paper.

L read it slowly, it had information for the funeral. And with that Soriciro left.

 **A/N: POOR L! Don't worry, there is still more to come! ^^ also i think my view records are broken :l**

 **~woody**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Thirteen**

L's POV

Two days passed quickly, and now the Insomniac was watching Light's privet funeral from a small distance. Sayu was crying, but Soriciro and Sakichio were just standing and staring solemnly. L felt a rush of anger at them, they were Light's parents! As the sun started to set, they left. Sayu seemed to not want to. Was she the only one who cared?

L was wearing formal clothes for once, Light deserved it. He had a bouquet of midnight blue roses to give to Light. That was what Light liked.

Clinging to Watari slightly, he went up to Light's grave.

"h-hey Light. I brought you these flowers. They're your favorite color, aren't they?" L said shakily. He put his hand on the rough, gray, stone, longing to feel Light's soft touch.

Aforementioned stone didn't have an inscription, just name, birth year-death year. L wished it had at least R.I.P. engraved on it. That's all that Light had ever wanted, peace. His goals were honorable.

They stayed at the grave for a long time, L crying on and off in the gathering darkness. At about 8 pm Watari said, "It's time to go home."

Reluctant to leave his love's grave, L got up slowly, as if a movement too quick would anger the world.

"Watari?"

"Yes?" replied the elder.

"Was Light good?" L asked. It was a strange question, but Watari seemed to understand.

"Light had good morals, his intentions were better than most. However, he was going about things the wrong way"

The young man nodded and stepped into the car.

* * *

3rd person

So the next few days L spent behind a mask. Acting. He pretended that he was unaffected. He pretended that there had been nothing going on between him and his prime suspect for the Kira case. He wasn't really in the mood for a new case but he kept watch for them anyway. The detective even visited Wammy's House.

* * *

Near's POV **(1)**

Ah, that day. When L came to visit us, he was different. To any normal person he would seem just the same, but we, as you know, are not your average orphans.

It was like he had been through an exhausting ordeal. Much unlike his usual mood when he has just solved a case. If you've ever seen him immediately after he solved a case, you would know that he is more confident and, if you are keen on his emotions, happy.

However, this was not the case that day. That day, he seemed tired. This may seem insignificant at first glance, but keep in mind that he has been known to stay awake for up to five days at a time. He was not happy. L was sad in a different way.

* * *

L's POV

L was walking around Wammy's, mostly aimlessly. As he walked by some of the younger girls' rooms, he heard faintly in one of the rooms a song.

 _I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

the day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na na na na na na na

He suddenly was conscious that he had stopped walking to listen. He resumed walking, slower, but he was still walking.

 _I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

Oh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

He bit his lip and walked slightly quicker.

 _The day you slipped away  
was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh_

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Was the song taunting him? It felt like it!

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

He took a breath as the song ended. What an awful coincidence. It was exactly how he felt.

 **A/N hey! More is here for you! That took a while**

 **(1) I have no idea why I wrote Near's POV like that!**

 **Who do you think was playing that song? Don't worry, there will be some plot soon. There is a way for L and Light to have a happy ending. What do you think that is?**

 **[Author does not own the Lyrics to the song "Slipped Away" all rights go to Avril Lavigne]**

 **~ Woody**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Fourteen**

 **WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT FOND OF MAGICAL VEWING OF OTHER DIMENSIONS OR YOU WISH TO KEEP THE "THEY GO TO NOTHING-NESS" YOU MAY WISH TO LEAVE OVER THE COURSE OF THE REST OF THE STORY!**

L's POV (this will be in L's POV for the rest of the story unless otherwise indicated)

L had to be relocated again. He didn't even keep track of where he'd been anymore; he had got bored of that a long time ago. As soon as he got there, the raven haired man shut himself in his room.

He had to think. And he did. A lot.

When Watari knocked on the door, because L had been in his room for several hours, there was no response. He knocked again, no response. Watari. Opened the door, L was curled up in his chair, there was blood on his mouth and sleeve, as well as on his thumb.

"Ryuzaki?"

The younger man mumbled something incoherent as an answer.

"Are you OK?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No... _lately I've been, I been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that w-we could be... And baby I've been, I been praying hard, said n-no more counting dollars, we'll be c-counting s-stars..._. I want to die..." L said this so softly, so quietly, that it was almost nonexistent. **(1)**

"You need to do something. Go take a walk around the place."

* * *

L obeyed without much protest, wandering around. Making a mental pro-con list, for dying. He put his thumb to his mouth, only to wince in pain, it was bitten raw. He went over to the sink and washed the blood off carefully, and off his mouth.

He thought that it must be nice to not worry. He wandered around some more, this time peering curiously into rooms. He looked through a closet, which was boring. He closed the door and noticed a door that was slightly open. At first, he moved to close it, then he became drawn to it. As he reached the door, he was suddenly struck with the powerful feeling that Light was beside him.

 ** _I'm still here, love. I haven't forgotten my proposal. Open the door._**

"Wha-" L stared at the door knob for a moment, then he pushed the door open.

The room contained a mirror- one of those full body ones-, and a chair across from the mirror.

The raven sat in the chair and stared at the mirror for a few seconds. Then he shot up and ran to the mirror, he stared at it again. _No, that's impossible! My mind must be playing tricks on me!_

But it was doing no such thing. Staring back at the detective was not an illusion, it was none other than Light Yagami.

 **A/N: woooow that took a while. I think, this chapter is badly written.**

 **(1) Where the heck did L hear that? I don't even know**

 **[Author does not own the lyrics to "Counting Stars" all rights go to One Republic]**

 **I hope you liked it! ^^**

 **~Woody**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**The Girl from Nowhere: chapter fifteen**

 **A/N heeeey… sorry for the wait, I forgot to save the first time I wrote this and so I lost some progress and had to rewrite the majority of this chapter. Well hopefully you like it!**

Light quickly tried to explain how the mirror worked. He explained how it was a way for those in the "Ideal World" to communicate with those who share the same "Ideal Dimension". L's head was reeling with the information and for no particular reason he felt himself crying.

"L…?" Light asked, concern laced his voice. Of course he noticed.

The insomniac brushed the tears away. "I… uh…" he cleared his throat, "sorry, that wasn't a sentence."

"Hey, that's fine." Light spoke softly to help calm L.

L, however, was halfway panicked. He didn't know what to think. It was so improbable. His mind traveled all over. Then, after a long pause, it finally coughed up something to say.

"Tell me, Love, IF this room were wiretapped, would they be able to hear you? Or for that matter, see you?" his voice was somewhat sweet, and he didn't know where that question had come from, but it was valid.

Light seemed to think for a moment and then said, "Well, if they had the same 'Ideal Dimension'"

"I see."

They talked for a good two hours, questioning each other about certain things at random intervals to keep things going. Then, during a lull in their conversation, Light suddenly looked off to the side. When he looked back, he seemed jumpy and said, "So… apparently I can't just sit here all day."

L grinned at his indirect way of saying that he had to go. "Well, I should probably go too, Watari will be looking for me."

As the detective left the room he contemplated it being a hallucination instead, but he immediately disregarded that theory. If it had been a hallucination, it would be better, in other words, it wouldn't be a mirror. A smile spread across his face as he stepped into the living room. He suddenly felt exhausted and he sat on the couch across from Watari.

"Are you feeling better now?" Watari questioned after a moment.

"Yes, very much so." L replied trying to keep the extreme happiness out of his voice.

He could have sworn he heard Watari laugh softly. The raven haired man stood, intending to go back to his room to look at news and other things he found interesting. He found it hard to stand and swayed slightly.

Watari looked up at him, and asked "when was the last time you actually slept?"

"Uh… 5 or 6?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Go try to sleep please."

L mumbled something that even he couldn't understand and went to his room. It took him an entire hour to calm his mind down enough to sleep, but eventually he did. He was so glad that Watari told him to walk around earlier.

 **A/N: uhm... so the 5 or 6 thing is a** **reference** **to another fic, but i can't for the life of me find it in the fic! anyway it's Note worthy: a death note fanfiction by MellodramaticLawliet (i think!)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

The Girl from Nowhere: Chapter Sixteen

Every day from then on, L spoke with Light, albeit through a "magical mirror". One day Light tried to encourage the older detective to take on a new case.

"I just want you to be happy. You always like mysteries, even little ones!"

At this, the raven paused, gathering his answer.

"Love," L spoke slowly and carefully "has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to have to solve crimes? I want peace just as much as you did?"

Light looked surprised for a moment, then said, "I… guess I never thought of it that way. But you always seemed so happy when you were close to catching K- me." Light trailed off, seeming wary of L's reaction.

The detective's heart constricted and he said forcefully, "Please don't say that Light. That is behind us now. You aren't Kira anymore and you never will be again!"

The teen pouted at his love, causing L to bite his lip.

"Although…. I do like solving cases." L amended, his messy hair covering his eyes.

The two settled into a comfortable silence, and the younger of them pressed his hand against the glass. L looked up and saw Light's eyes gleaming before the teen looked away.

"Don't look away. You're so beautiful, even when you cry." At these words Light looked up. He was crying.

"I don't know if I can take this. I don't have anyone else here!" Light stumbled over the words.

"You are a strong young man Light Yagami. You can wait for a while." Watari's voice sounded from the doorway.

L looked at Watari and said, "So, you can see him too?"

"Yes I can."

* * *

For five years, L kept going, on and on, case after case. He never let the mirror escape him. The fifth year was awful.

In a hotel that L was staying in there was a break-in. almost everyone staying in the hotel was robbed from. There were four people who were working together.

They entered L's suite, but Watari and L were ready. Or so they thought. They were soon cornered. Guns were aimed.

"Don't try anything! We can shoot you dead in a second!" one of the criminals yelled.

"Oh, is that right?"

"You'd best keep your mouth shut too!"

"Really? Why? Most criminals don't shoot when they threaten to."  
"We will."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Don't get cocky!"

L never expected what happened next.

"Why not?" he said

A loud bang sounded and L flinched. Then his eyes shot wide open. He saw Watari fall.

"NO!" he shouted.

Rage induced adrenaline makes anything possible. L had the four men down in five minutes.

' _You have company now Light'_

 **A/N: erm… sorry! I uh… don't kill me please? Wow, I'm bad at writing action. I… I had Watari killed? I'm really sorry…**

 **~Woody**


	18. Selling this Story

**Hey Guys.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I have completely lost my motivation for this story.**

 **I have decided to sell this story to someone. If you are interested, and have a Deviantart, Note me on DA ( .com) for details. I don't mind if you won't post it here. It's price right now is 560 DA points, I may lower it.**

 **Once someone else has the story I will post the link to them and their continuation. I'm hoping that will be soon**

 **-Woodpelt**


End file.
